Arcana Phantasmagoria
by Smashing Successor
Summary: She won't admit it, but her life right now is going nowhere. Stuck in a rut, Yukari Takeba goes through the motions yet she never actually seems to enjoy what she does. That is until she literally runs into a mysterious redhead with a boxes worth of magical gag tricks. Way to make an impression. Yuri. Magician AU.


**Author's Note: **Hello and welcome to my first or second attempt at writing fanfiction. As you can see, my writing style is still a work in progress but I hope you can find something of interest in my story. Now I doubt my story will get anywhere near as popular for it to warrant this warning, but just in caseies, please do not comment on when this story will get updated. I'm a loser of a college student trying to work through two degrees and writing is definitely a side project for me. The beginning alone practically took me the better part of a semester to write. That being said, writing is fun for me and I'd definitely like to see myself grow as an artist, if it's not arrogant to call myself that. Probably is. Anyways, constructive criticism is welcome because if you haven't noticed already, I write like ass and sweet Jesus I'd like to get better. And lastly, don't be that one guy who just wants to troll. I'm very sensitive and flames make me retreat to my cave, never to write again.

Oh yes, this story also contains da yuri's so if that isn't your cup of tea, then this story probably isn't for you.

Thanks for your time, and I hope you enjoy reading my work!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or its respective characters.**

**Chapter One**

It was practically a scene straight from a horror movie, dark lighting, a sharp bladed instrument, even a dramatic soundtrack in the back with plenty of string instruments. The stage was set; now all that was needed was for the damsel and villain to play their respective parts.

If only the roles were so easy played.

"And now, behold my fellow onlookers, as this trapped young man goes up against the guillotine! Who will come out on top, you or this bladed death dealer?!"

"Psh, it'll definitely be me. But probably in halves, like an apple."

The villain pauses in her posturing for a brief second to glare at the poor soul strapped to the chop block, who to his credit, looks remarkably unconcerned about the guillotine blade hovering directly over his chest. "Now's not the time, Stupei." She mutters under her breath.

Junpei rolls his eyes, completely breaking his damsel in distress character. "Sorry, but after seeing you do the same trick so many times, gets way booooring. You gotta add some dramatic tension to it."

The nonchalant comment irks her and she breaks character for a brief second to smile sweetly at him, which instantly puts Junpei on his guard. "Oh excitement is it? That's what you want? Well lucky for you, since I can't seem to remember if we changed the real blade out for the fake one earlier."

"…Wait, you mean this could be the real one?!" Junpei pales visibly.

"Only one way to find out." She slips back into character, ignoring the panicked bucking coming from the now sufficiently worried damsel. _He better not break those restraints. They're old enough as is._

"And now, without further ado, let the blade fall where it may!"

"Wha- Yukari, you better be kidding! I'm too young to be sashimi!"

Too bad they were on stage, otherwise, she would have smacked him for destroying any shred of character he had left. _Next time, I get a trained monkey instead of Junpei, I swear to God._ Without further preamble, she viciously pulls the switch and lets the blade fall.

Junpei closes his eyes and lets out a high, keening scream that keeps on going even when the blade passes harmlessly through his body. It goes on long enough that even some of the audience members start to look decidedly uncomfortable.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Yukari quickly strides over to her squealing assistant and raps him hard on the head. "Shut up, doofus!" she hisses beneath her breath.

His squealing stops when the knuckles hit and warily, he opens an eye. "I-I'm still alive?"

The scathing look she gives him is answer enough.

"Oh, uh, heheh…" Junpei chuckles embarrassedly. "Yeah, sorry about that. Nearly shit my pants there."

Someone in the audience coughs awkwardly, reminding the two of them of the show they still had to finish.

"Oh but, I mean…" Junpei springs up from the table, breaking through the worn restraints holding him down earlier. Yukari inwardly groans. Now she has to get a replacement slab too. After she gets that trained monkey, which is definitely the priority.

"I LIIIIIIIVE!" Junpei bellows, causing some of the people in the front rows to wince and cup their ears.

"He lives." Yukari repeats in a much more deadpan manner. "Ladies and gentleman, please give it up for our very brave volunteer!" Scattered, lukewarm applause is heard. At least nobody is booing. Or throwing their shoes, like that one time.

"And with that our show comes to an end. It's been a wonderful time filled with laughs and gasps and we hope to see all of you again!" Fat chance of that ever happening, but hey, positive thoughts, right? "And with that, we here at Gekkoukan Phantasmagoria bid you, good night!"

"Never again."

Yuki pokes his head from out behind the fridge door, wry smile quirked on his lips. "That bad?"

Yukari marches into the room with Junpei slinking close behind her like a reprimanded dog. She tosses her magicians hat in a random direction and flings herself at the beaten up couch and begins to massage her temples. "Part of the audience was asleep, the other part was looking at their phones, and the last bunch is never coming back thanks to Stupei over here shattering their eardrums with his squealing."

Junpei opens his mouth indignantly to retort but snaps it back shut when she aims a killer glare at him. "I was not squealing. It was manly screaming." He protests sullenly.

"Synonyms, dude." Yuki shuts the fridge door and tosses a water bottle at Yukari. She immediately tears the cap off before chugging it down. "This is just a wild guess, but I'm assuming that's the last show you'll ever do with my assistant."

Yukari puts down the bottle and wipes roughly at her lips, not giving a damn that her lipstick is now probably smudged. She'll wipe it all off along with what remains of her career later in the bathroom. "You got that right buster. You can get me a trained monkey instead."

"Hey!"

Yuki smirks easily. "I'll see what I can do."

"Wha- HEY!"

Ignoring the betrayed look on his assistant's face, Yuki continues. "Though the market maybe a bit scarce for them. I hear they fetch a hefty price in our economy."

"Whatever. I just need someone who for one, isn't a total moron and two, isn't a total MORON." Yukari says bitingly, putting extra emphasis on the repeated word. The clock on the wall catches her eye and she groans. "Is that really the time? Shit, I need to pack up all my gear. I'll catch you later Yuki." She gets up and makes her way to door, stopping to hiss at the cowering assistant. "Stupei."

Once she leaves, Junpei stops cowering long enough to glare sullenly at the door. "Jeez what's up her butt?"

"Relax, it's not your fault." Yuki sits himself down on the couch and languidly pops his feet up. "Well no, part of it is your fault for messing things up so spectacularly tonight. Minako texted me earlier that she heard some of the audience was surprised that the theatre had such good acoustics since their ears were still ringing after the performance.

"MANLY SCREAMING."

Yuki ignored him and went on. "But things have been stressful around here lately. Were all a little on edge, what with the recent pay cuts and layoffs." He takes out his keys and begins to twirl them lazily. "You remember old man Ekoda? Got fired the day before and he's been here longer than all of us combined."

Junpei pouted in response, looking absolutely ridiculous in the process. "But why she gotta take it out on me? I ain't done anything!"

"Except for totally messing up her show."

He waves his hand nonchalantly. "What's one show compared to all the other's she done? I doubt that she's going to lose any fans from one bad one."

"You know how she is. Workaholic to the bone. Combine that with natural talent and you have the cocktail that makes up Yukari." Yuki stops spinning his keys and looks wistfully at the door. "She could probably learn to relax a little though."

"See! My point."

Yuki nodded, not really paying attention to his assistant, instead thinking back to the time when Yukari actually enjoyed performing.

_When's the last time a smile reached her eyes?_

"Seriously, why do these things have to be so heavy?" Yukari grumbles as she tries to maneuver the unwieldy boxes to her car. The cart however, refuses to cooperate, its wheels having long rusted over with disuse. _Where's Yuki when you need him? Heck I'll even take Stupei_. Actually getting both of them to move her stuff doesn't sound like a bad idea. She tries again to push the boxes but now they absolutely refuse to budge. "Oh c'mon!"

It's a good thing that it's late since no one is around to watch her flail around hopelessly. _Though staying out any later is probably a bad idea_. Iwatodai is a relatively safe neighborhood but still, better safe than sorry. "C'mon, move!" Out of frustration, she kicks the wheel.

Which turns out to be a terrible decision as the boxes start to wobble dangerously. "Oh crap!" Yukari tries desperately to stabilize her tower but to no avail. Like Rome, they fall….

"Oof!"

… Into the person that somehow appeares out of nowhere right behind them. _Double crap!_

"Oh my god!" Yukari rushes over, stepping on miscellaneous magic items in her haste. "Jeez, I am so so so so sorry!" She grabs a gag hat that is most definitely Junpei's (_how did that even get in there?!)_ and tosses it randomly behind her, trying to dig the unfortunate soul out of the wreckage of her career. "Are you okay?"

A slender hand reaches up out of the pile and removes a book from the pile, still obscured from view. "I'm alright," is the somewhat dazed reply. The voice sounded vaguely feminine to Yukari but it's hard to confirm with the all the junk muffling the voice

"Oh thank god." Yukari latches on to the hand and pulled. Miscellaneous junk shifts and falls and soon the crushed person is standing upright and looking rather dazed. And decidedly female.

The first thing Yukari noticed is the hair, a shade so red that it's even visible in the awful street lighting. Her eyes share a similar shade, though the confused expression on her face makes them see rather dull at the moment.

"I am so freaking sorry about that." Yukari dusts down the redhead's coat sleeves in a paltry attempt to make up for the collision. Offhandedly, she notices the jacket is an expensive brand, one that she's seen frequently when window shopping at Paulownia; inwardly she winces, hoping to God that it wasn't damaged in the fall. "It's late and I was frustrated and these boxes are insanely heave and all these other things and… yeah recipe for disaster right there."

The woman blinks a few times, still trying to find her bearings. She coughed a few times and when she finally spoke, her voice is soft and husky. "It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was headed, so I'm partially to blame as well."

_Okay, so not mad. That's good_. Though the dazed look is still there though, which worries Yukari. "Well, that's good. I wasn't sure if I had to call an ambulance or some-" She stops mid-sentence when she notices a sudden trickle of blood appear on the woman's forehead. "Oh God, you're hurt!"

The redhead reaches up and wipes her forehead and looks surprised when she sees the blood. "Ah." She stares at her hand, looking almost transfixed. "It appears so. Must've cut an edge somewhere." The tone she said it in is disconcerting, as if offhandedly remarking about the weather.

Yukari however is suitably anxious enough for the both of them. "Oh jeez, crap, shit, dammit. I am so freaking sorry." How the hell will she explain this to the police if the woman actually starts to freak out and press charges? _It was deadly assault by a box filled with parlor gags, sir. Never saw it coming_. That'll be a first.

_Stop. Calm down. Deep breaths, girl_. Yukari closes her eyes and inhales deeply. When she opens them, she looks at the wound with a clinical eye. "The cut doesn't look to deep so I'm guessing that it just cut the skin and nothing deeper. But just to be on the safe side, I'm going to call an ambulance, alright?" she says as she takes out her cellphone.

"Oh, that won't be necessary."

Yukari stops mid button press and looks at the red head incredulously. "Uh, excuse me?"

The stranger shakes her head. "It's fine. A scratch like this will heal."

"Well yeah but!"

"Please." The word is spoken softly, so softly that Yukari nearly misses it if not for the pained expression on the red heads face. "I… I simply can't."

Yukari suddenly realizes with a start that it isn't a dazed look in the redhead's eyes. It's just… empty, like the life behind them has gone away. _Things just get stranger and stranger. _She silently debates with herself for a few seconds before sighing and flipping her cell shut. "Let me guess. Can't or won't?"

The words sound even harsher when said out loud and the redhead visibly flinches and looks away, crossing an arm over chest. "I…"

The insecurity in the redhead's actions instantly makes Yukari feel bad for her accusation. Not even five minutes in and already she's attacking the poor woman's life choices. _Well, not like I'm any better._

"Here." She takes the stranger by the hand and drags her over to her convertible. With the other hand she fishes out her keys and unlocks the passenger side door and gestures for the red head to get in. "Sit down. Please." She adds to take away the bossy edge.

The red head feebly tries to protest but Yukari cuts her off. "I'm not taking you to the hospital. I just want you to sit down while I get some friends to clean up this mess." In the back of her mind Yukari wonders if it's a good idea to let a total stranger free reign of her car. Well she can't be as bad as Junpei was. Yukari still hasn't gotten the ramen stains out of the back seats.

The redhead relaxes, though she still looks wary. "And then?"

Yukari blows air out of her lips as she selects Yuki's number from her contacts on her cell. Hopefully, he and Junpei haven't gone home just yet. "Then I guess we have someone drive you back home."

"That won't be necessary." The redhead sits down in the seat. "I was on my way out of Iwatodai actually."

'That won't be necessary' is quickly becoming one of Yukari's most hated phrases. Annoyed, she finally snaps back. "Fine, drive you to one of OUR places to spend the night because like hell I'm going to let you wait at the train station this late."

That gets finally gets a reaction from the indifferent red head, who visibly starts. "I- That isn't necessary, I assure you I'm-"

"I know, I know, you're fine." Yukari finds Yuki's number and presses the call button, putting the phone to her ear before glancing over at her. "But let's be honest. You're not doing that great are you?" She knows that her comments are harsh and uncalled for but all she wants is to get a different reaction from the redhead other than apathetic responses. And maybe for the creepy emptiness in her eyes to go away.

The red head stares at her with an unreadable expression on her face. Yukari stares right on back, listening to the dial tone ring loudly in her ear. The red head is the first to look away.

"Thank you," she says in a subdued tone.

Yukari opens her mouth to answer but pauses when she hears the tone pick up. "Yuki? Are you and Junpei still here? Something came up and I need a hand… No it's nothing serious… I think…. Can you bring the first aid kit? Yeah… Bring Stupei with you… Yeah… Thanks. Bye." She hangs up and pockets the phone. "They should be here in a couple of minutes. Lucky they were still here."

The red head nods absently, shivering slightly. The weather has been unusually mild for this time of year yet the nights can still get rather chilly. Yukari notices the shivering and walks over to one of the discarded items on the floor and picks it up.

"Here. It's tacky but it'll at least keep you warm."

It's a weak apology but the red head accepts it nonetheless. It's only when she unfurls the object that her eyebrows rise a fraction. "Is this… a cloak?"

"Mantle," Yukari corrects automatically. She elaborates when the red head turns to her questioningly. "It's a magician's mantle, you see? It's got little hidden pockets and compartments in them."

"I see," the redhead drapes the mantle over her shoulders, letting it clash horribly with her ruffled blouse and high leather boots. Yukari notices that she's accidentally put it on inside out. "You're a magician by trade?"

Yukari nods and takes the mantle from the red head's shoulders and adjusts it properly. "Illusionist really, but now a days people tend to think of them as the same thing. Kinda like mantles and cloaks. Honestly, I only call myself an illusionist since that's what my boss and Minako insist that's what it is. Which reminds me." Yukari straightens up and brushes the mantle down. "If you find any cookies or fuzzy dice in there, those are Minako's."

"I…see…" the red head repeats, this time with much less assurance.

"She borrows mine when she can't find her own mantle. And she gets hungry in between shows."

"Ah. Duly noted." The red head pauses. "And the fuzzy dice?"

"Her idea of a gag joke. She hopes that one day while I'm performing, that I'll end up pulling those out instead of the doves," Yukari states frankly.

The joke completely passes the redhead. "Doves?" she asks, voice containing a hint of alarm.

"It's a bad joke."

"Oh." The red head looks thoroughly embarrassed now. "My apologies."

An awkward silence ensues. Yukari tries to pick up the thread of conversation but finds it impossible. Thankfully, the sudden commotion of Yuki and Junpei barging out the front door make up for it. Yuki takes a cursory glance before spotting Yukari. He makes his way over, a stern expression on his face, while Junpei trails behind him, carrying the first aid kit.

"What's the emergency?" he asks, getting straight to business. Junpei, however, takes one look at the mess and blanches.

"Holy crap, Yuka-tan who did you run over?! And do we need to hide a body?"

Yukari represses a weary sigh and instead elects to walk over and smack him on the head. "You really wanna be a smartass now, right after that mess of a performance?"

"I'll get started right away ma'am." Junpei crisply salutes, handing the kit over to Yuki. He bends down and begins to toss items pell mell into the boxes.

Yukari rolls her eyes and turns to Yuki to explain the situation. "I wasn't looking and I ran into someone when I was moving my stuff. She says she's okay but I wanted you to bring the first-aid kit just in case."

Yuki visibly relaxes once he hears that there is no emergency. "I see." A teasing grin slips his lips. "So no body to hide?"

She cuffs him in the arm and he pulls back in mock pain before noticing the redhead in her passenger seat. "I'm guessing that's her?" he asks, nodding in the direction.

"Yeah, which reminds me…"Yukari takes the first aid kit from his hand. "Can you make sure Junpei doesn't break anything?"

"Sure thing."

Yukari makes her way over to the red head. She had been looking at the ground but raises her head when she hears the Yukari approach.

Yukari raises the medical kit in her hands. "Hey. I'm going to put on some disinfectant and gauze on the cut. It's probably going to sting a bit, but better that than infected, right?"

The redhead nods silently and Yukari takes that as permission to continue. She opens the kit and applies the disinfecting alcohol to the cotton swab.

Up close, she notes that the redhead is strikingly beautiful, despite the thin line she keeps her lips in. Her pale complexion is flawless, annoyingly so, yet the paleness seems to detract from her beauty rather than add to it, making her appear unhealthy. Actually, now that she's up close, Yukari notices the dark circles around her eyes, obvious signs of a sleepless night. Her clothes, while impeccable, also seem to hang loosely off her body. Yukari parts the fringe covering the redhead's right eye to better dab at the cut.

"I would have liked to say nice to meet you, but I don't think that would apply for here, huh?" Yukari says, gently dabbing the cut area.

The redhead chuckles weakly, the sound more rasping than what could have been considered healthy. "It could certainly have been a less painful encounter I suppose."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I should've checked the coast was clear before kicking. Actually, I shouldn't have kicked in the first place at all. Shows what I know."

"It's fine. You had no way of knowing that I was there during the time. In truth, I was also distracted." The redhead winces a bit, and Yukari briefly pauses, a questioning look in her eyes. When the redhead shakes her head, Yukari continues with her ministrations, this time a bit softer. She's surprised when the redhead continues the conversation after a lull.

"I suppose you don't normally take out your frustration on inanimate objects, correct?"

"That depends usually on my mood. Today was just a long day." Yukari finishes wiping and disinfecting the wound and proceeds to unroll the gauze tape. "I suppose you don't normally walk into people having bad days?" Despite the nature of the question, her tone is less accusatory and more curious.

She smirks wryly; to Yukari, it seems on the verge of something fragile. "I've had a series of long days recently."

Yukari waits for her ton continue but when nothing else is forthcoming, she goes back to dressing the wound. She's curious, sure, but she's been called nosy enough times by Yuki and Junpei to know when to back off. She finishes applying the gauze and moves back. "All set."

The redhead reaches up to lightly touch the bandage on her forehead. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do after that mess. I know what I said earlier but do you have anybody that can pick you up at this time?"

She shakes her head. "I don't have- I lost my phone recently. And besides, there's nobody I know who'd really care enough to come."

Yukari looks at her oddly and she's about to make a comment when Junpei and Yuki come into their bubble. Both of them look rather strained by the amount of boxes they're carrying.

"Holy crap, Yuka-tan, you keep bowling balls in here or something?" Junpei pants as he readjusts his grip. "I think I pulled my back lifting this thing up off the ground."

"Who told you to life with your back, dumbass?" Yuki gripes, looking just as exerted. "Seriously though, you should probably think about throwing some of this stuff away. It weighs like, a hundred pounds. No wonder the cart was stuck."

Yukari rolls her eyes. Her heroes, ladies and gentleman. "Hold on. Let me get the trunk open and you can set the stuff in there."

Once the last box is safely secured in the back, Yukari motions for the two to come closer and moves away from the car. She lowers her voice so only the two can hear her. "What do you make of her?"

Junpei's answer is instantaneous. "Hot." He holds his hands up in a placating gesture when Yukari shoots daggers at him. "Hey, just calling it as I see it, dude."

"She seems kind of lost." Yuki says, ignoring his assistant's input. "Is she completely alright?"

Yukari shoots another look at the redhead, who's fiddling with the bandage. "I'm not sure. I don't think… she's in the right state of mind right now." Yukari pauses. She bites her lip, mulling over their predicament. "I think one of us should take her home with us."

Junpei's eyes shoot up, a suitably astonished look on his face. "Uh, say what?"

Yuki, however, just shakes his head, customary wry smile on his face. "That's just like you, Yukari." Yuki says, almost fondly. Yukari ignores him.

"Uhh, maybe I'm not getting something here," Junpei said, scratching his head. "But just to make sure, you want one of us to take her home… because why?"

"Not for anything like that, so you can get your head out of the gutter, Stupei." Yukari ignores Junpei's splutters of protest. She sneaks another glance back to the passenger seat. Her guest is still sitting there, empty look now back again, staring off into the distance. Frustration bubbles up inside of her but she ignores it and turns back to address the two. "I just don't think she should be alone. She said there's no one who'd look for her when I asked if anyone could pick her up."

Yuki frowned. "That does sound… worrisome."

"Uhhh, hello?" Junpei waves his hand in between the two. "Am I the only one who thinks this is just a bit, I don't know, NUTS?! You just don't normally invite people you just met on the street to your house to spend the night. Especially not people you nearly ran over."

"Oh my g-, for the last time, I did not run over her!"

Yuki chuckles. "That's just the way she is. What is it Minako calls you? Mother Yuka-chi?" He chuckles again at the clearly unamused expression that Yukari directs at him. "You always have to look out for others, even if they have nothing to do with you."

The way they seem to be brushing off her concerns, annoys her to the point that she snaps at them. "Well excuse me for worrying about someone that looks like she should be on suicide watch!"

Instantly, the atmosphere turns uncomfortable as the teasing smiles are wiped from their faces. Junpei shifts his weight from one leg to the other. Yuki awkwardly coughs into his hands.

_That is NOT how I meant to say it. Me and my big mouth. _

Never one for awkward moments, Junpei is the one who breaks the silence, clearing his throat nosily. "That aside, there's the problem of oh, I dunno, that she's a complete stranger? I mean, a totally hot stranger, but what if she turns out to be like, a crazed serial killer or something?" Junpei nervously fingers his goatee. "Not like she is or anything, but I'm just saying."

Yukari does her best not to stare at friend's sheer stupidity and instead turns to call out to the redhead. "'Scuse me. Hi!" She jerks her thumb at Junpei once she gets her attention. "My friend wants to know if you're an insane serial killer and planning to sell our organs on the black market."

The redhead blinks a few times as Junpei frantically waves his arms in an X motion in the background. "N-no? I mean, I have pepper spray in my purse but that's it."

"That's okay. Thanks for clearing that up." She turns back to Junpei and fixes him with a deadpan stare. "See? No crazy serial killer. Satisfied?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Whatever. Who has a free spot over at their place?"

"Wait what about your place?"

"Um hello? I just freaking nailed the poor woman with at least a lifetimes worth of magical crap. I really doubt she'd want to stay with me after that."

Junpei opens his mouth, closes it, and then pouts. "Well she can't stay with me. I've got my own crap everywhere. It's practically a walking hazard for the untrained." He glances at the redhead and then leans in, voice a loud whisper. "Some of it NSFW. Hey, I'm just being honest," Junpei adds, after noticing the look of disgust cross Yukari's face.

"And you have a girlfriend how?"

"I was going to clean it all up before Chidori comes tomorrow."

"By clean do you mean stuff all of it in your closet and hope it doesn't all come crashing out?"

"No!" Junpei says emphatically before adding under his breath. "The body pillows won't fit in the closet."

"Oh my God, too much information."

Yuki suddenly smacks his fist decisively into his palm, distracting the two from their bickering. "That's right." He looks at them both, a serious expression on his face. "It's my turn to get groceries tonight."

Yukari doesn't watch much anime or manga but she swears she can feel the sweat drop forming at the back of her head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Aigis is coming over today." He says nonchalantly, failing to notice Yukari suddenly stiffen at the name. "And you know how she and Minako eat like horses."

"Uh, dude, you eat like a horse too, not just your girlfriend and sister."

"True that." Yuki suddenly frowns. "It's going to be crowded over at my place then. Do you think she'll mind having hot pot for dinner?" He asks, referring to the redhead.

"Oooh, classy lady like that?" Junpei puts an arm around Yuki's neck and gestures grandly. "Bro, she wouldn't be caught dead eating our kind of food. Best to spring for some filet mignon or escargot or fettuccine alfredo Bolognese or…."

"On second thought, I'll take her back home with me."

Yuki and Junpei turn to her incredulously. Yukari blushes when the two of them look at her incredulously, and she continues somewhat defensively. "I mean, Junpei's place is uninhabitable (Hey!) and your place is going to be way too crowded for four people. It's just logical that she come with me."

"Yeah but weren't you saying earlier…"

"I know what I said earlier." Yukari cuts him off. "Besides, you want to spend time with Aigis, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure she'd understand if we put off movie night for a night." Yuki grimaces as a sudden thought occurs to him. "Actually she may not fully understand what movie night is. She keeps thinking the popcorn is what we use to criticize how boring a movie is and throwing it at the screen."

"It's fine." Yukari insists again. "Besides, you don't stand up your girlfriend Yuki. It's not cool and you know us girls are going to hold it against you for a long time."

She meant to say it in a teasing manner but the smile she adds at the end seems more strained than genuinely cheerful if Yuki's fidgeting is anything to go by.

"Well… alright. It is getting late." Yuki admits. He flips open his cell and grimaces when he sees the time. "Shouldn't you confirm with her first though?"

"I did. She said it was alright."

He and Junpei still look unsure but if they're worried, they refrain from saying anything. "Well then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." He looks at the redhead before looking back at Yukari. "Just… I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Yukari."

His tone isn't condescending, yet Yukari still feels herself getting irrationally annoyed at her friend. "Trust me, you'll be the first to know if things end up spiraling out of control," she replies with a sarcastic bite.

Yuki winces. "That's definitely what worries me."

The drive over to Yukari's apartment is spent mostly in silence. Yukari tries occasionally to make conversation but all she gets are short clipped answers instead. You live nearby? You could say that. How's your head feeling? Fine thank you. Are you normally this riveting of a conversationalist?

Okay the last one she thought in her head but Yukari has a feeling that if she asked, the redhead's answer would be as bland and noncommittal as the rest.

Thankfully, her apartment is located nearby and before too long, Yukari's unlocking the door. "Come in. Watch your step; I've got a lot of crap just lying around." She says, flicking on the light switch.

Her guest takes a look around the apartment, head shifting from one angle to another and Yukari tries to imagine it from her perspective. All at once, she begins to feel a bit self-conscious and begins to defensively explain the room.

"I haven't gotten around to cleaning the place a whole lot. Work and school have just been a major time suck. Honestly, the place wasn't much better when I first moved in since the sink only works if you bang it a couple of times first." _Wow, that may have been the most unappealing sales pitch ever._ Yukari tries to find something good about her home. "But it's cheap and its home. So that's a good thing about it…I guess"

"It's certainly…" The redhead takes a second to find the right words. "Quaint." Which was probably her nice way of saying "Dear lord, what is this hole, who actually leaves their underwear out on the couch?"

Oh shit. That actually IS her underwear on the couch. Discreetly, Yukari positions herself so that the offending article of clothing is behind her, away from redhead's view. "Bathroom's on the left, a little down there. I'll bring you a change of clothing later."

The redhead tears her gaze away from the TV set that looks like it could have belonged in an antique road show. "Ah. Right. Shower. That's a good idea. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

After she squares the redhead away, Yukari tries to tidy up the place. As she throws clothes into a hamper basket, Yukari tries to remember the last time she actually had company over. Not surprisingly, she comes up blank. Then again, work and school as well as real life were pretty good deterrents for a social life.

_Okay, that sounded even sadder in my head_. Yukari shoves a cushion into the corner of her yard sale couch. _Next time I see Minako we're going out on the town. None of this mopey business_. Once she got the room in some semblance of organized, she grabbed an oversized tee from her drawer along with some sweats and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm just going to leave the clothes here, alright?"

After that, Yukari scours the cupboard of her kitchen, at a loss of what to do. What do people who don't know each other do? Or in this case, people you don't even know and somehow end up inviting over to your apartment to spend the night?

_Tea's a safe a bet as any._

The kettle's just starts to whistle when Yukari hears the bathroom door click open. The redhead appears in the living room, her t-shirt and sweats a stark contrast to her earlier fashionable appearance. Yukari smirks a bit at the shirt the redhead is currently wearing.

"Just in time. Have a seat. I couldn't find anything really in your size, so I decided to play it safe. If you're wondering about the shirt, it's my ex's."

Her guest pulls at the collar a bit, as if readjusting a tie that is too tight. "Ah. That explains why it has the oddly dressed person doing battle with Godzilla on the front."

"Yuki's a huge Featherman R geek. Though if you ask him about it, he'll deny it to his dying day."

"Yuki?"

"Oh, he was the mopey looking guy you saw earlier." Yukari pulls out two cups from the cupboards and drops in the teabags. She begins to pour the hot water and sits down at her coffee table, drawing her knees up to her chest. Yukari nurses the mug in between her hands and blows softly over it. "I think I've got two more like that lying around somewhere. He's surprisingly disorganized for a magician."

"Is that a bad thing?" the redhead asks, accepting a steaming mug. She takes a sip and hums appreciatively.

"In our line of work, it can be both hilarious and terrifying. Once, when he was doing a show, he forgot that he was wearing a hidden wire in his collar. When he tried pulling on it, the thing snagged and he practically ripped his suit in half. Nearly flashed the whole audience too." Yukari chuckled into her cup. "Not that the old ladies in the front minded."

"That's… I see." It's obvious the redhead can't find much to say as she fidgets awkwardly with her mug. Silence fills the room as they try to fill in the gaps. After a pause, Yukari sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on about myself. You probably think I'm some sort of horrible gossiper. Let me just get the futon ready and you can stop listening to the sound of my voice," Yukari says, getting up from her chair.

"Why are you doing this?"

The question comes out of the blue and stops Yukari's mid stride. "Excuse me?"

The redhead catches her eye and looks to the side of her head. "Why are you doing this? All this for a stranger you just met. It… It doesn't seem right."

The conversation is veering into dangerous territory. "I told you, it's to make up for hitting you with my stuff," Yukari says, trying to deflect.

The redhead smirks, though the expression contains no humor. "Really? I seem to recall hearing it was because I should be placed on a suicide watch."

_Shit._

"I-I… That was just a bad joke."

She shakes her head. "No need to worry, I'm not offended. Besides," she looks away and her voice turns soft, enough so Yukari has to strain to hear it. "It's probably not untrue either."

With that admission, the room turns completely silent, the only noises coming from the ticking clock. A beat. One. Two. Just about when Yukari tries to speak, the redhead speaks first.

"I suppose I should thank you."

Yukari blinks in surprise, not sure she heard correctly. "Excuse me?"

The redhead sets down her mug and smirks emptily again. "For saying it honestly. It's not quality I receive much from people these days."

Yukari opens her mouth and then closes it. "I didn't…" she starts, then stops. Just where has this conversation gone? She rubs her hand over her face and starts over again. "Look, what I said earlier was insensitive. I'm sorry. Let's just call it a night and tomorrow I'll drop you off wherever you need to be and we can just… go on with our separate lives."

If the redhead is offended, she doesn't show it in her now bland countenance. She simply nods and replies, "That's fair with me."

Yukari is tempted to squint at her to see if she is being sarcastic but can't find the energy be bothered to. "Fine. Alright. Let me let me just pull the futon from my room and you can go to bed. I'd sleep on the couch but it does something awful to my back when I wake up in the morning."

The redhead nods, a little more absently this time, but she straightens when the statement sinks in. "Pardon, but are you not sleeping in your own room?"

Yukari finishes the rest of her tea and stands up. "Well, I'd sleep in the second bedroom but the landlord has the key and he locked it ever since my old roommate left. Something about stopping freeloaders, I think."

The redhead still looks surprised. "No I meant… I can't take your room."

Yukari looks at her oddly. "Why not? Ohhhh, do you have some sort of allergy to cotton sheets?"

"No. I… I'm simply a stranger. It wouldn't be proper for the guest to take what is the host's."

"Wha- Uh if you haven't forgotten, I'm the one who knocked you flat on your back. If anything, this is just desserts. Seriously, just take the bed."

Her guest looks torn. "But I possibly couldn't…"

Manners be damned at this point. "Stop. If you say something like host or guest I'll seriously just go and sleep over at Yuki's place."

_Wait no, that's worse! You can't just leave a stranger alone in your apartment!_

That outcome doesn't seem to occur to the redhead. She pauses and bites her lip before nodding. "Very well. I'm sorry for troubling you like this."

"Upupup, it's fine, just go." Yukari ushers the redhead into her room. Luckily her room, unlike the rest of her apartment, was relatively clean and all her sensitive items stashed away safely in the drawers. "You know where the bathroom is. Holler if you need anything, alright?" Yukari grabs the futon and drags it out.

"Alright," comes the slightly overwhelmed reply.

Yukari sets up the futon and prepares herself for bed. The redhead, still looking unsure, pokes her head out the door. "Goodnight."

Yukari waves a hand in the general direction. "Night."

Another unsure smile and she withdraws, closing the door, leaving Yukari by herself in her living room. She switches off the lamp and stares at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come to her. As she begins to drift off, she realizes that for the entire night, she still doesn't know the redhead's name.

_Then again, I didn't tell her my name either. _Yukari turns to her side. _Whatever. Not like I'm going to see her again after tomorrow. _With that thought, she drifts off into unconsciousness.


End file.
